Ichigos change of heart
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: It Was A random dream And not One Anyone Would Expect Ichigo of All people To have. But have it She Did. And What Happens When Ichigo Act's Upon it? if it sucks tell me i dont care its my first!


Hate (Frm Now On To be Known As Ino.): Hiya.. yeah This Story Will Probs Suck As it's our first but if it does yooh can all blame eternity!

Eternity(now is Sakura):HEY IT WAS U WHO WANTED THE STORY I JUST HELPED anyway Zakuro do the flippen disclamer

Zakuro:W/e how the hell did i get here i thought i was talkin to ryou and the next thing i was here

Ino:ZAKURO WE DONT CARE JUST DISCLAIM ALREADY!!

Sakura:ignore her shes cranky cauz she tired anyway Zakuro do the diclamer or il get mint on you

Zakuro:ok ok il do it**"Eternity Of Hate does not own tokyo mew mew cauz if they did they would be rich"**

--

Ichigo's Change Of Heart!

summery:

It Was A random dream And not One Anyone Would Expect Ichigo of All people To have. But have it She Did. And What Happens When Ichigo Act's Upon it?

Ichigo's pov:

It was a sunny morning and as I woke up and screamed "WHY WAS THAT BOFFINATED ALIEN IN MY DREAM AND WHY WHY DID I CHUCK MASAYA INTO THE RIVER" I got up and got dressed ready for school I was nervous about seeing Masaya but I went anyway. On the way I saw Kish he had a large grin on his face looking at something, I didnt see what he was looking at that amused him so I ignored him and walked on. At school I saw Masaya he was looking very happy and mischeivous it made me sick oh well im in love right?

In German I wasnt really concentrating on the lesson to much (A.N Ino: No Surprises There. Sakura:WOULD U PLZ STOP INTRUTING THE STORY ITS VERY ANNOYING I HOPE U DONT DO THIS ALL THE TIME Anyway Sweeties you carry on enjoying this story while i lock her in the cupbored. Smiles Sweetly Walking Towrds Ino dangerousley)I kept looking out the window and once the teacher caught me and asked me rather annoyed if I was expecting there to be someone out there. I shrugged non-commitedly which I dont think helped. At long last the bell went and I ran down about 5 floors to get out the school before my mates finish their lessons.

At the bottom of the stair's stood a tied up Kish, Pai and Taruto stood next to them were two of the three elders in the group, Zakuro and Ryou watching me run down the stairs waiting rather impatiantly and looking rather annoyed, Is everyone annoyed with me today?, when I saw Ryou I stopped looking at Kish with a scared expression on my face and turned to fully face them with a confused expresion. "Care to explain why a perv, boffin and a hyper alien are tied up in my school?" I asked. Zakuro said back With a surprising lack of emotion which just helped me to believe that one person could feel less emotion than Pai."We found them about to attack ur school and all the mew's so you could atleast say thankyou Ichigo. Oh here comes Masaya have fun!" and with that Zakuro and co all walked out or in the aliens case got dragged. I turned slowly to find Masaya stood right behind me(A.N Ino: A Little To Close For Comfort Aye ichi? Sakura:SHUT UP UR IN A CLOSET AND IF U INTRUPTED ONCE MORE IL GET A FLAME THROWER AND BURN U IN IT ok so just ignore her) "Um hi I gotta help a freind bye!" But before I could run he grab's my wrist painfully "Your not going anywhere your mine not that Ryous" I look at him thoughtfully before kicking him in the area a boy never wants to be kicked in, I turn and say "I'm not Ryou's Your'es or Kishe's im PAIS!" I run off after them. I saw all the mews and the alien's outside waiting for me I looked over at Ryou to see him hugging Zakuro from behind.

I heared pounding footstep's behind me and saw Kish and Pai's face turn into one of pure anger and quickley (In pai's case) Back to normal, emotionless. I turned to see who was running towards us and saw Masaya. To say the least I was a wee bit annoyed. I suddenly had an idea remembering last nights dream. I skiped off to stand by the fence along the edge of the river to prevent people from falling in and stood there waiting my face darkening slightly as He got closer calling out my name. (A.n Sakura: Go ichigo Send that tree hugger to Hell! Ino: mmmf! Sakura: translated thats "HELP!") By the time he had reached me my plan was perfected and as nobody was around I seized my oppertunity not wasting anytime with pleasentaries. I grabed Masaya by his shirt collar and summoning all my strength slung the big lump over the barrier into the river. There was a big splash then silence. i was shocked he wasnt trying to surface then realised he must have died instanly. I shrug unconcerned and walk back to the group humming a little song not noticing the blood on my shirt from where I had stabbed him with my cutting ring that had a sharp point on. Ryou looked at the blood but shook it off announcing that they were going to punish the aliens.

**1 Month later.**

Ichigo lay across a table at the cafe exhausted while She receives death glres off the now human alien's who are doing various jobs around the cafe. Fortunately she isnt the only one receiving death glares. Lettuce had recieved one When she dropped a plate and somehow (Nobody knows how) the cake bounced off the floor right into Kish's and Mints face while Kish was chatting her up. Pudding was getting some pretty mean death glares off Taruto because she ran him over with her giant ball. And Mint was getting some killer one's of Pai because she was just drinking tea. Ichigo was noe getting them off everyone which she thought rather unfair. In fact during the whole day Zakuro, Ryou and Keichiro were the only ones who hadnt received death glares.

The reason was because Zakuro was in a mood with pudding and was to busy making out with Ryou to get any keichiro was all ways in the kitchen baking.(A.n sakura:ok thats werid i mean cumon y thoguhs 2 i mean i know Zakuro is my fav and the oldest but y is always bieesey oh well atleast mint isnt after her ay Ino. Ino: Mmf Ffm Gfff. Sakura:it mean i want some cake TUUF LUCK) When Zakuro returned from the basement she saw all the glares and burst out giggling before seeing pudding holding something with hers and Ryous face on it she ran after pudding grabing her and locking her in the cupbored next were Ryou was standing. Ichigo looked up to see Kish smiling sweetly at her as well as Pai and she didnt no what hit her then but at that moment she thought it was somrthing big. Oh well their boys, hold it weres pudding?

**Walking Home!**

Ichigo looked up from the pavement and sighed. Okay so maybe looking at the pavement wont give her answers but maybe the person in front of her would. The person in front of her was in fact Pai. Ichigo ran to catch up to Pai and then taking a chance on luck she waited untill he turned around then kissed him lightly. Pai looked shocked to say the least. Ichigo then gave him the peace sign winking and ran off across the park towards home thinking about what she had done in the form of: OHMIGAWDOHMIGAWD I JUST KISSED PAI-KUN!! She squeled slightly in excitement before giving a little jump and running up her garden path and through her front door.

--

ichigo:OMFG I JUST KISSED PAI OMG OMG OMG

Sakura: get the key giving the closet a pull and letting u out giving u a cookie

Ino: -Run's up to Pai Giving Him A Hug while shoving cookie in my mouth so nobody can nick it- D'Yooh Like What i Did At the End With Her kissing Yooh?

Pai: "..."

Sakura:ok that means yes ZAKURO AND RYOU STOP KSSING PLZ!!

mint:NO NOT ZAKURO

ALL:WE DONT CARE ABOUT U

Ino: Well Bye everyone It's Like time i took a nap. Buh-Bye! xx

Sakura:that means i gott cook yet agian oh well Zakuro will help right

Zakuro:sure lets go

The curtain closes with a click of Sakuras fingers

--

**Coming Soon!**

**Summary:When two Animes collide all hell could break loose wait for naruto vs mew mew!**


End file.
